


Depression

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Depression

Under the willow

the children play

train roars by

bringing new work

Store fronts closed

river run dry

Papa left town

Mama started work

Sun is setting

children running home

ballgame on the radio

product of a simple life

Brother left home

running the rails

just me and Mama

working the store

Bank closed down

most people gone

money is rare

Mama growing old

**  
  
**

Papa came home

Mama in the ground

I work alone

barely pulling through

Papa got sick

brother came home

dust storms constant

willow tree gone

Brother left again

I’m the last one

they said to leave

knowing I never will

This town...

This country...

My home...

My life....

Gone as the willow tree

 


End file.
